Episode 1366 (5 November 1996)
Synopsis It's bonfire night in Albert Square. Clare is worrying Nigel by not wearing her duffel coat over her too-sexy clothing. He moans to Lorraine about her growing up because he read her magazine and was horrified by the explicitness of the description of how to kiss. In the Vic, everyone except Lorraine has noticed that Joe is, as Grant so succinctly put it, one sandwich short of a picnic. More than just the one, I think. However, in his attempts to keep in Lorraine's good books, Grant tries to remedy his Satan label and gives Joe a peace offering of some sparklers, and Joe also gets some matches as he says he's lost his lighter. Meanwhile, Peggy has been short-tempered for a few days, and Tiffany asks what is wrong. Peggy tells her that she has a lump in her breast and she's worried about it, and Tiffany suggests going to the doctor as it will put her mind at rest, and might be nothing, but OTOH if it is something serious she should get it looked at, Peggy agrees reluctantly. Grant and Phil go to see Barry to find out where Cindy is, and after a half-hearted struggle, he quickly tells them all he knows, which is a postcard she sent him asking him to pass a message to David to meet her at a Metro station at a specific time. They tell him not to give it to David and discuss the best way to deal with their new knowledge. Phil suggests that Grant goes to Paris with Tiffany, pretending it's a holiday, as this is less suspicious and they won't tell Ian as it might get his hopes up. They comment that they'd never get the kids through customs, so the best thing is to go there and find out where Cindy lives, follow her and find out where the kids are and then make a plan later. When Grant tells Tiffany, she is thrilled and grateful. At the fireworks display, Bianca and Sonia discuss Carol and Alan are splitting up and are both upset by the thought. Joe wanders close to the fire and Lorraine goes to get him away. He's very distant and wanders off. Clare tells Ruth that Martin is getting bullied because of Mark having AIDS. David and Carol are spending the day in bed and having a romantic conversation. Carol says she always loved him, and David says that he was so stupid to be put off. Carol has an old photo of them as teenagers, and they overdose on nostalgia. David finally has to go out to get food, and he bumps into Bianca who is worried about Carol and comments on the state of him, having not shaved, etc. David declines her request for a drink that evening in the Vic, but says some other time. They continue into the evening, and David tells Carol it was the best day of his life. It's then spoiled by Lorraine pestering David again about Joe. Joe had disappeared from the fireworks display, so Lorraine goes back to the Vic to look for him. She finds him in the sitting room, covered in lighter fuel and playing with matches. Grant tries to talk to him. David arrives, and Joe tells him Satan is here, so David tells Grant to get out. David reassures Joe that he will protect him, and Joe asks if he will protect him from all evil. David says yes, and Joe gives the matches to David. Lorraine calls Dr Legg, and Joe acts quite frequently when he arrives, saying he's just a bit tired after the bonfire party. David then tells Dr Legg about Joe's other weird behaviour, like accusing him of poisoning him, keeping the dead cat under his bed, "them" trying to get him, etc., and Dr Legg suggests they take him to the hospital to see a psychiatrist. David leaves the Vic, and Bianca sees him and calls out, but David is too busy hurrying back to Carol, who's looking out of his window and he waves at her. Bianca is horrified. Credits Main cast *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Michael French as David *Paul Nicholls as Joe *Jacqueline Leonard as Lorraine *Ross Kemp as Grant *Martine McCutcheon as Tiffany *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Mona Hammond as Blossom *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *James Alexandrou as Martin *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Leonard Fenton as Dr. Legg Category:Episode Category:1996 Episodes